


A Song Only We Can Hear

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little angst, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Cas, Brief mention of child molestation, Fluff, M/M, NSFW Art, Smut, brief mention of child abuse, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is the good son, but it's killing him. He is so miserable he can hardly get out of bed in the mornings. Then he meets Dean in a gay bar and everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraMarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraMarie/gifts).



> I wrote this for my good from SaraMarie. She gave me the very detailed prompt.
> 
> The mentions of child abuse and molestation is later in the story and it is very brief. I'll give you a warning ahead of time so you can skip it if you want/need to.

 

 

Castiel had always been the good son. When he was in high school and his parents informed they expected him to be the valedictorian when he graduated, he had devoted all this energy to his grades and of course, he was valedictorian.

Then they told him he was to go college and major in business administration, he had.

When he graduated from college, they told him he was to go into the family business. And of course, he did.

When they told him he was to marry Hannah, he had proposed.

And now, he was so miserable it was hard to even get out of bed in the mornings. He hated his life, he hated his job, hell, he even hated his family.

And he really did not like Hannah. Not one bit. She was cold. She was snotty. She expected way too much from him. She loved money more than people.

And Castiel wasn’t even sure he was straight.

 

Sighing, he got out of bed and went into the shower. He let the hot water roll over him. He touched himself. He caressed his cock until he was hard and then he fantasized about some tall, muscular man using him. He came all over the shower wall.

Fuck, he was so far from straight he couldn’t even see straight from where he stood. Even if he used a telescope.

 

He dressed, ate breakfast and went to work. He sat in his chair in his very impressive office and listened to minions drone on about shit he didn’t care about. Most of it went in one ear and out the other. He managed to nod occasionally and grunt when necessary.

 

He met Hannah for lunch. He swore that his cock shrunk to the point that it was practically hiding every time he even saw Hannah. She kissed his cheek dryly and sat down. She began to go on and on about the wedding plans. It was to be the event of the season, according to her. He allowed his mind to wander. She’d never notice anyway.

 

Gabriel had called him and told him they were going out to celebrate his upcoming nuptials. Gabriel was the black sheep of the Novak clan. He had never done what his parents wanted him to. Not once. Castiel admired him. Hell, he wished he _was_ him.

They were going out Friday night. Gabe refused to tell him where they were going, but Castiel assumed it was someplace highly inappropriate. At this point, it was fine with Castiel. He was looking forward to it, actually. Raise just a little hell before his life became a real, living hell.

 

Gabe used to scare the hell out of Castiel. He was so wild, always making inappropriate remarks and making fun of everything and everyone. But these days, He admired Gabe for not getting caught up in the family crap. He hadn’t allowed himself to get trapped the way Castiel had. As Castiel’s big brother, he had done his best to tell Castiel not to get sucked in, but Castiel had been too cowardly.

 

He supposed he was still a coward. He suddenly realized that Hannah was getting up to leave. They had eaten their lunch and Castiel hadn’t tasted a single bite.

He hurried to his feet to tell her goodbye. She gave him the same peck on the cheek and was gone. Thank god.

 

Back in his office, he told his secretary he didn’t want to be disturbed for a couple of hours. Making sure he was alone, he locked the door. Castiel reached into a drawer of his desk that he kept locked, and he pulled out a laptop.

The computer on his desk was a business one. Every keystroke was recorded. But Castiel had learned he could get around that by using his own laptop.

Castiel fired the thing up and began to look at gay porn. He was hard in no time. He pulled his cock out of his pants and began to stoke himself. He had tissues close by. He couldn’t afford a drop to mark his pants. He really didn’t need to get caught.

 

Castiel sighed through his orgasm. He couldn’t make a sound. He longed to be able to scream during sex. That is, if he ever actually had sex. Castiel was a virgin. This was a fact he really hated.

 He had been so fucking busy being the good son all his life, he had never had time for a relationship. Not even a quickie in a bathroom. Nothing. Fuck his life.

 

At last, it was time to go home. Castiel made sure he was tucked in, that he looked just as staid as he was intended to. He walked to the elevator, nodding politely to the people he saw. He rode down to the first floor. He walked to his car. He drove home.

And he laid on his bed and cried. Just like he did every night these days.

Finally, he sighed, got up and took a long, relaxing bath. He put on pajamas and went to bed. He didn’t eat dinner, he wasn’t hungry. Nothing interested him but sleep, where he dreamed of escape.

 

The week drug on. But finally it was Friday. Gabe was picking him up at nine. Castiel actually ate dinner. He was excited to go out with his nutty brother. Not knowing where they were going, he dressed in a nice dark suit, with a white shirt and a striped silk tie.

His doorbell rang at nine fifteen. He opened it to Gabe, who enveloped him in a huge hug.

“A bit overdressed there, Cas, bro ‘o mine.”

Castiel just smiled and they went to Gabe’s car. He drove to an area Castiel was not familiar with. They chatted about work and how much Castiel hated it. Castiel didn’t say anything about Hannah and Gabe didn’t ask.

When he parked and they got out, Castiel was sort of taken aback to see they were at a strip club. Not only that, it was a _gay_ strip club.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas goes home with Dean.

Castiel hesitated at the door. Gabe just looked at him and then he laughed.

“Thought I didn’t know, Cassie? I’ve known since you were in high school. It’s no big deal to me, and from what I’ve seen of your fiancé, she won’t care either. I doubt she even has a working vagina.”

Castiel blushed furiously. But he followed Gabe in the door.

 

Inside the door, Castiel just stopped. His eyes were adjusting to the dimness of the place. But when they did, he gasped. There were men everywhere, some dancing with each other and grinding their hips together. Some were kissing and fondling each other in booths. Some were standing at the bar, most had feral looks on their faces. And no one, not a single guy in the place, was wearing a suit.

There were two cages hanging from the ceiling. Each contained a very well-endowed man wearing only a skimpy G-string and they were dancing too. The music was at a deafening level.

Gabe drug him to the bar. He ordered two shots. Castiel downed his quickly and ordered another.

“That’s the spirit, Cassie! Have a good time.” And Gabe waggled his eyebrows up and down.

Gabe went to talk to some guy and left Castiel alone. He felt horribly out of place. He downed his second shot and asked for another.

A very young, very skinny guy slid up to Castiel. “Hey beautiful. Wanna date?’

Castiel had watched enough gay porn to know that this was what was called a twink and that he was a hooker.

“No thanks.”

 The guy walked away, looking for another possible john.

 

Already feeling the effects of the three shots he’d downed, Castiel decided to slow down. He ordered a beer. He was approached by two other men who were totally inappropriate and Castiel turned them down too.

He sat at the bar, sighing. Fuck, He couldn’t even lighten up in a gay bar.

 

He felt a man sit down next to him. He braced himself to rebuff yet another loser. He turned and gazed into the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen. They were green, but not just green. They were the color of new grass, of oak leaves… maybe emeralds? Castiel couldn’t even come up with a good analogy.

The green eyes stared back at him.

Finally, Castiel felt he had stared far too long. He let his eyes take in the man’s whole face.

His face took Castiel’s breath away.

He was smiling at Castiel and Castiel was pretty sure he was grinning like a madman.

“Hey.”

That’s all he said in a voice that dripped honey.

“H… Hey…” Castiel managed to say back. The guy was smiling more now.

“Name’s Dean.”

 

“Cas… Castiel...”

 

“Well hello there Cas. Nice to meet you. May I buy you another beer?”

Cas nodded. The guy called him Cas. He loved that sound of it.

They tapped the neck of their bottled together. Dean looked Cas up and down and it made Cas shiver.

Dean was wearing a green Henley that almost matched his eyes. Of course, Dean’ eyes were a color apart.

Dean smiled at Cas. “Overdressed?”

 

Cas smiled timidly. “My brother wouldn’t tell me where we were going.”

 

Dean said, “I can help with that.” He reached and untied Cas’ tie. Then he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. He pulled Cas’ tie slowly off his neck. Cas shuddered at his touch. He felt like his skin was on fire every place that Dean touched him.

Dean folded up Cas’ tie and stuffed it in his jacket pocket. He patted Cas’ chest and said, ‘There. Much better.”

Cas felt weak in the knees.

 

Dean smiled at him a lot. His eyes twinkled and Cas just felt like throwing himself on Dean right on the spot. They chatted. Well, at least Dean chatted, Cas was lucky if he could get out a word. He was so far out of his element he felt like he was drowning.

None of that seemed to bother Dean. When he reached for his beer, his hand brushed up against Cas’. It seemed to Cas that it lingered there just a bit. Cas looked at his hand. It felt like it was on fire.

After a lot of chatting, Cas learned that Dean was a mechanic. He loved cars and he loved working on them. He was partial to classic rock music and he had a younger brother named Sam. Sam was in college and Dean was very proud of him. He beamed when he talked about him.

All Dean had really learned about Cas was that he was very shy and he hated his job.

Dean leaned close to Cas’ ear. His hot breath made Cas shiver and gave him goosebumps.

“Can we get out of here? Go somewhere else, Cas?’

Cas nodded enthusiastically. Dean grabbed his hand and led him out of the club.

Once outside, Dean asked Cas if he had a car there.

Cas told him no, that his brother had driven them.

Dean grinned and said, “Great.”

He led Cas to a beautiful classic Chevy. He opened the passenger’s door and Cas got in.

Dean got behind the wheel and the car roared to life.

“We can go to my place. Is that okay?”

Cas just said yes, very breathlessly.

 

Dean didn’t live very far from the club. He pulled into a complex that was all single story. Dean pulled around the back. They both got out of the car, and Dean led Cas to a tall redwood fence. He opened the gate and they walked in.

Cas was pleasantly surprised to see a small flower garden. There was a park bench and a grill. Dean walked up to a sliding glass door and unlocked it.

They went into a kitchen. it was spotless. Dean continued on into the living room. Cas followed.

The living room was very nice and homey. There was a couch and a couple of chairs. End tables held lamps. There was a big screen TV on the wall. On another wall was a bookcase packed with books.

Dean switched on a couple of lamps. He asked Cas if he wanted a beer and Cas nodded. Dean went back to the kitchen and came back with two,

The sat on the couch. Dean was very close to Cas. They took a couple of swigs from their beers.

Then Dean turned to Cas and said, “I’m going to kiss you now.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna happen!

Cas turned towards Dean. Dean smiled at him, moved up very close and took Cas’ face in his hands.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against Cas’ Cas moved closer. Melting onto it.

Dean ran his tongue along Cas’ bottom lip and Cas automatically opened his lips without even knowing why he did it.

Dean pushed his tongue into Cas; mouth and found the tip of Cas’ tongue. Sparks ran down the entire length of Cas’ body. It was his first time and it was amazing.

Dean explored Cas’ mouth with his tongue and then touched Cas’ tongue again. Cas very tentatively pushed his tongue into Dean’s mouth and Dean sucked it right in. Cas moaned.

They were kissing harder and more passionately every moment that passed. Then Dean pulled Cas onto his lap. Cas’ legs were straddling Dean’s thighs and Dean pulled him in until they were chest to chest. Cas could feel just how hard Dean was, and his own erection was getting painful.

Dean began to move Cas’ hips back and forth to allow them to rut against one another. Cas was lost between feeling that and the kissing. He felt hot all over and he needed more, he just didn’t know what he needed more of. Just more…

Cas looked at Dean. He pulled back and really looked at him. He was just so beautiful. He had those green eyes, and his hair was a sort of reddish-brown. He had freckles. They were so sweet. His body was perfect, so hard.

Dean said, “What?’

Cas smiled. “You are so beautiful.

Dean actually blushed.

Dean plunked Cas on his feet and stood up. He grabbed Cas by the hand and led him down a hall and into the bedroom.

All Cas could think was, ‘Oh fuck, this is actually going to happen.’

 

Dean pulled his T shirt over his head, then he reached and fisted Cas’ white shirt in his hands. He pulled Cas to him. He began to unbutton the shirt, one slow button at a time. Cas looked down and watched it.

When it was all unbuttoned, Dean pulled it out of Cas’ pants and let it slip off his shoulders to the floor. He pulled Cas closer and began to kiss him again. These kisses were tender, sweet even. Cas responded to them. This… this was bliss.

Then Dean’s hands went to Cas’ belt and undid it. Cas was shaking. Dean unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them. Cas looked directly at Dean, who was looking down, concentrating on his task.

When they were undone, Dean pulled them and Cas’ boxers to the floor. Cas gasped, partly at the cold air suddenly on his crotch and also at the fear. The fear of being naked in front of Dean.

Cas toed out of his shoes and socks. He stepped out of his pants and just stood there. Dean looked at him. He smiled. “You’re beautiful too, Cas.” Cas looked down so Dean wouldn’t see the doubt in his eyes.

Dean took off his pants and boxers too. He stood before Cas and Cas looked at him. Cas wanted to memorize every inch of him, for later, when he would really need this memory.

Dean pulled Cas to the bed. He pushed Cas down onto his back and crawled over him. He kissed Cas more and Cas melted into them. Then Dean kissed along Cas’ jaw line and onto his throat.

Cas was running his hands over Dean’s chest, his sides, his back, anywhere and everywhere his hands could reach. Dean licked and kissed down Cas’ throat and onto his chest. His mouth found one of Cas’ nipples and he sucked greedily on it. Cas gasped and pressed his chest into it. Dean sucked until the nipple was a hard marble in his mouth, then he moved to the other.

Cas hard cock was pushing into Dean’s thigh and it leaked pre-cum. Dean’s cock was pressed into Cas’ belly. Cas couldn’t believe just how erotic it felt to him.

Dean continued down Cas’ belly. He bypassed Cas’ cock and licked across Cas’ balls. Cas groaned and arched his back. Dean sucked each into his mouth and rolled them around on his tongue lightly. Cas was losing his mind.

When Dean bent Cas’ legs and pushed up on his ass, Cas was hesitant. He had never, ever let another living person see him _there_. Den just looked up at him and said quietly, “Relax, Cas. I’m not going to hurt you. I’ve got you.”

Cas relaxed. But when Dean licked his tongue over Cas’ hole, Cas bucked up and almost jumped out of the bed. Dean held him down firmly by his thighs. He licked again. Cas moaned.

Dean ran his tongue around Cas’ rim. It felt so fucking good. Cas was panting and groaning.

Dean pushed his tongue inside Cas. Cas just said “Fuck” quietly. Dean tongued in and out of Cas’ hole until Cas was out of his mind. He put one hand on the top of Dean’s head. He just let it lay there. He moved his hips slightly but Dean held him in place.

Dean pulled away. Cas moaned, needing more. Dean reached and grabbed a bottle of lube from the table beside the bed. He poured some onto his hand.

When he pushed one finger into Cas. Cas moaned loudly. Dean looked amazed.

“Fuck, Cas. you are so tight. I mean… fuck.”

Dean pushed the finger in further. Cas gasped at the burn but it lessened quickly.

Dean moved the finger around and found what he was searching for. He rubbed it and Cas’ eyes got huge. “Holy fuck…” Dean chuckled. He rubbed it a bit more then pulled back.

Dean added a second finger and Cas felt so full. He felt like he couldn’t take any more. But Dean worked them back and forth, opening Cas. Then a third finger went in and Cas was loving it. He pushed back against Dean’s hand.

Then Dean took them out and Cas watched Dean roll on a condom. (when had that made an appearance?) He lubed it up and moved over Cas.

All Cas could think was, again, ‘Holy fuck this is actually going to happen.’

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things progress.

Dean moved up over Cas, and put Cas’ legs onto his shoulders. He pressed the head of his cock against Cas’ hole. Even opened up, it was a tight fit. When he breached Cas’ rim, Dean whispered, “Fuck, Cas. Fuck. You’re so tight…”

Cas hurt. He bit his lip hard, tasting blood, to keep from crying out. Even though it hurt, Cas wanted this and he wasn’t about to do anything that might stop it. Dean slowed and allowed Cas to relax. Then he pushed in a bit more and paused again.

In this way, it took time but he was able to get in Cas all the way. He paused again. Cas was wild with it all, he wanted it all, the pain was just a burn now and he whimpered, “Please, Dean, please…”

Dean got the message loud and clear. He began to pull back and then pushed in again, not too hard and not too fast. Cas moaned loudly and pushed his hips against Dean’s thrusts.

They established a slow rhythm, but Cas needed more. He needed more like he needed oxygen. His need was so strong…

“Faster, please… fuck… faster, harder… Dean…”

Dean obliged. He sped up and pushed in harder each time. Cas was groaning and meeting every thrust with one of his own. He was panting and covered with a sheen of sweat.

Dean leaned down and planted a kiss on Cas’ chest. Cas just moaned more.

Then Dean told him to make himself cum. “I want to see you, Cas.”

Cas grabbed his cock and began to run his hand up and down. He ran a thumb over the head every few passes and had a sort of twist in his stroke. It didn’t take long before Cas was painting his belly and chest with his cum.

The tightening of Cas’ hole that was even tighter than he was before drove Dean over the edge. He pushed in all the way and came with a cry. He dropped his forehead onto Cas’ chest and panted.

 

When Dean pulled out, Cas felt so empty. Dean rolled the condom off and tossed it in a trash can by the bed. He lay down next to Cas, catching he breath. Then he pulled Cas over to half lay on him.

“Cas, that was amazing.”

Cas smiled. “Yeah, it really was Dean. It was incredible. Especially for my first time.”

Dean sat up with a horrified look on his face. “Cas. Don’t tell me that was your first time? You were a virgin? Fuck.”

 

Cas got scared. “Well, yeah, it was my first time.”

 

“Cas, why didn’t you tell me before?”

Cas said with a tinge of anger in his voice, “So you could put me back in your car and drive me back to the bar? Hell no. I know no one wants a twenty-five-year old virgin.”

 

Dean just looked at him. “Cas I never would have done that. Never. I just would have tried to, well, open you up more, make sure I wasn’t hurting you. I would have made it, well, more special.”

 

Cas smiled at him. “Believe me, Dean, it was special. It was better than anything I ever imagined.”

Dean just shook his head and pulled Cas back to him.

 

After a while, Dean said to the top of Cas’ head, “So was this just some kind of bi thing? Were you just curious? What?”

Cas sighed. He hardly wanted to give Dean his life story, so he went with the cliff notes.

“I’ve always known I was gay. But I was too fucking busy in school, plus I was always the nerd, the odd man out. Then I went into the family business, where being gay is not only frowned upon, it is grounds for dismissal from the family.”

Dean sighed and pulled Cas even closer.

“I’m so sorry it was like that for you. And your family would really disown you for being gay? That’s so fucked up.”

 

Cas laughed ruefully. “That’s my family. Seriously fucked up.”

 

Dean grinned. “Well, for what it’s worth, I think you’re adorable.”

Cas smiled so broadly his cheeks hurt.

They slept a little. Cas woke up, still in Dean’s arms but he really had to piss. He gently extricated himself from Dean’s grasp and went and found the bathroom. He pissed, rinsed his mouth out and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked the same to himself, but he felt vastly different.

When he got back to the bedroom, Dean was up on one elbow, grinning at him.

“Glad you didn’t decide to take off on me, beautiful.”

Cas smiled and blushed.

“Fuck, that’s so adorable.” Dean moved the covers on the bed back and waited for Cas to get back in.

Dean pulled Cas in for more kisses. Cas kissed him back hard. They made out for a bit. Cas was hard again.

Dean looked down and saw Cas’ cock tenting the covers. He grinned and pulled the covers back. He moved down and kissed the head of Cas’ cock. Cas hissed and groaned.

Dean sucked the head into this mouth. Cas couldn’t breathe. Dean ran his tongue along the rim and then stuck the tip of his tongue into the slit.

Cas gasped. He’s never felt anything like that.

When Dean sucked down and took all of Cas’ cock in his mouth, Cas was blown away. Dean’s mouth was so hot and so wet… He resisted the strong urge to thrust up into Dean’s mouth. He just grabbed on to Dean’s head by his hair. He tried not to rip some out.

Dean sucked up and down Cas’ shaft, swirling his tongue around as he did. He licked over the head every few passes and Cas was coming. Dean took it all and swallowed.

Dean looked at him and grinned. “First time, right?”

Cas just nodded.

Dean kissed Cas and Cas could taste himself on Dean’s tongue.

 

“I want to be all your firsts, Cas. So, are you up for that?”

Cas nodded and smiled, and kissed Dean back.

 

They were starving. Dean went to the kitchen with Cas trailing behind. Cas sat at the table and watched Dean cook. He really knew his was around a kitchen. Within no time, he had whipped up scrambled eggs, sausage and cheese in a tortilla. It was delicious.

They sat naked on the floor of the living room and ate. Cas asked Dean to tell him more about himself.

Dean seemed sort of embarrassed. “What do you want to know>”

Cas thought and then asked, “What about your family? Tell me about them.”

Dean sighed. “My mom is dead. She died in a fire when I was four and Sam was a baby. My dad didn’t take it well, and he drank. A lot. He killed himself in a car accident about seven years ago. Wrapped his car around a tree. That just left Sam and me. I did my best to raise the kid. Now he’s in college. Pre Law. I’m really proud of him.”

Cas could tell. Dean glowed when he talked about Sam.

 

Back in bed. Cas knew what he wanted to do. He pushed Dean back on the bed and moved down to look at Dean’s cock. He took it in his hand and Dean sucked in a big breath. Cas tasted it. He licked over the head.

Cas did what Dean had done to him. When he stuck his tongue into the slit of Dean’s cock, Dean groaned and Cas felt really warm and good, hearing that.

Cas sucked up and down Dean’s cock. He loved the feeling, how it felt in his mouth. He tasted pre cum and he loved that too. He used his tongue in the same ways that Dean had and after a bit, Dean moaned, “Cas, I’m gonna cum…”

Cas braced himself. He still wasn’t prepared for what it was like to have hot cum fill his mouth. It tasted slightly bitter, very salty and really wonderful. Cas swallowed and then swallowed again. Still some ran down his chin.

Dean pulled him up and licked the cum off Cas’ chin. He smiled big and kissed Cas. Cas tasted it in Dean’s mouth.

“Nice work, Cas. Hard to believe that was the first time you ever did that.”

 

“Well, I had a great teacher…” Cas looked into Dean’s eyes and the sparkled.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're getting to know one another.

They cuddled and talked. Cas was finding himself telling Dean things he had never told anyone before. And Dean… Dean just opened up to Cas completely.

Dean talked about how hard it was to take care of Sammy when they were both too young to have that kind of responsibility. He talked about his love of cars and how much he enjoyed working on them. He told Cas he had never been in any type of long-term relationship.

And this was where Cas needed to tell Dean about Hannah.

Cas cleared his throat. Dean got a strange look on his face when the saw the look on Cas’ face.

 

“Uh, I’m supposed to be getting married. To a woman. In about two weeks.”

 

Dean just stared at him. Finally, he asked, “Do you love her?’

 

Cas looked horrified. “Love? Her? Oh good lord no. I actually can’t stand her.”

 

Dean looked thoroughly confused. “Okay… then why the hell would you marry her? And, I’m assuming, have sex with her?”

 

Cas got a sick look on his face. “First of all, I could never, ugh, fuck her. That’s disgusting. And the only reason we even got engaged is because my family told me I had to.”

 

Dean just shook his head. “Always the good son? Even in this…”

 

Cas sighed. “But Dean… since I met you… since… _this_. I can’t do that anymore. I won’t.”

Dean grabbed Cas and hugged him. He hugged him tightly.

 

“I really like you, Cas.”

“I really like you too, Dean.”

 

After a nap, Cas woke up to Dean, looking at him.

“What?” Cas was uncomfortable with anyone watching him sleep.

Dean grinned. “Just waiting for you to wake up, angel.”

 

Dean kissed Cas. Their tongues played against each other. Dean’s hands were caressing Cas’ chest. His fingers pinched Cas’ nipples and Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth.

Dean kissed Cas all over his face. He kissed behind Cas’ ear, which elicited a sound somewhere between a moan and a giggle. Dean did that again.

By the time Dean was kissing down his neck, Cas was hard again. He knew Dean was too.

Dean was kissing Cas’ belly and his hand went into Cas’ ass crack. Cas moaned as Dean’s finger found his hole. Dean played his finger around it, never pressing in. Cas begged, “Please…”

Dean moved between Cas’ legs and pushed them far apart. He grabbed Cas’ ass and lifted it up in his hands.

“Damn I love eating you out, angel. Turn over.”

Cas flipped over onto his stomach. Dean spread Cas’ legs again. He used he hands to spread Cas’ ass cheeks far apart. Cas gasped.

Then Dean dived in. He ate Cas out like Cas was the last meal he’d ever get. He swirled his tounge around the hole, he shoved his tongue in and out of it. He did everything he knew would drive Cas nuts.

And Cas _was_ nuts. He was moaning loudly. “Fuck, Dean… oh my god… fuck…”

Dean finally lifted his head. “This time is going to be so much better, angel.”

Dean got lube and lubed up his hand.

 

This time the finger just felt wonderful. Dean ran it in and out a lot longer than last time. When he went to two fingers, Cas was almost yelling. He bit his lip but he still moaned so loudly he surprised himself. Dean really took his time.

Cas was out of his mind. He pushed against Dean’s fingers and when there were three he was begging for Dean to fuck him.

“Not yet, angel. Soon but not yet.”

Dean finally had four fingers in him and Cas was almost weeping in pleasure and frustration.

Dean finally pulled then out and rolled a rubber on his hard and leaking cock. Cas looked down at him, and sighed.

Finally,…

Dean lubed up and put his cock head just at the entrance to Cas’ hole. Cas tried to thrust but Dean was just rubbing the head against him. Cas groaned.

Then he pushed in. There was no pain this time, just the burn. And Cas discovered he loved the burn. Hell he adored it. He felt Dean run in to him fully and then hold.

“Please, god, please.  Dean… fuck me. Move. Please…”

Dean did. He thrust back and forth, in and out until Cas was just lost. He was nothing but pleasure. He only existed where Dean was in him.

Dean went faster, harder and Cas was groaning, gasping and swearing. He met ever thrust with one of his own, his legs wrapped around Dean’s waist and his hands grasping Dean’s arms.

I seemed to last forever. Dean really took his time. Cas felt something… his balls tightening and pulling up. He was coming, his orgasm taking over his mind. He shot cum all over himself. And no one had even touched his cock.

The act of Cas coming made his hole tighten and release several times. Dean threw back his head and came, yelling Cas’ name.

 

It took a while for both of them to catch their breath and get control. Then Dean pulled Cas to him. Hugging him close, he just said, “Wow.”

Cas smiled. “Yeah, wow.”

 

They clung to one another. Cas felt safe, cared for. He felt like here, in Dean’s arms, he was finally home. And yet, he had just met Dean. It was strange, but Cas never questioned it. He needed this so badly. He just wanted it to never end.

 

They napped. Dean spooned Cas and held on to him. Cas slept with a smile on his face, pretty much for the first time in his life. What he didn’t see, didn’t know, was that Dean was smiling in the exact same way too.

They woke up together. Dean kissed Cas and said, “Hi angel.”

They were the sweetest words Cas had ever heard.

 

Starving, Dean fixed sandwiches and they ate. They sat cross-legged, naked on the bed. They chatted comfortably. Music, books, movies, food, they discussed it all.

It was almost magical for both of them.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hatch a crazy idea.

They talked until it got really late. Dean looked at Cas with a questioning look.

“Cas, do you need to leave? Can you stay another night with me?”

 

Cas said softly, “Dean. I’d love to stay here with you.”

Dean grinned broadly.

They laid on the carpet and made out for a while. Both of them were hard, but they seemed to be satisfied to just keep kissing and running their hands all over each other for another for the time being.

 

Dean broke away. “Cas, you don’t always have to be on the bottom, you know? If you think you’d like trying to, you know… fuck me, you can.”

Cas thought about this.

“Actually Dean, I think I like what we’re doing just fine.”

Dean pulled him in for more making out.

Cas mumbled around Dean’s mouth, “But if I ever change my mind I’ll let you know.’

Dean chuckled.

 

Then Dean pulled Cas on top of him. He reached down and got pre cum from both their cocks on his hand. He put Cas’ cock on top of his cock. Cas gasped. The Dean took them both in one of his broad hands and began to run his hand up and down both of them at the same time.

Cas was groaning. He resisted the urge to move, just letting Dean take the lead.

Dean ran his hand up and down for a bit, but Cas couldn’t hold off. He began to moan and he tried to say he was coming but it just came out as a sort of squeak. He shot cum on Dean’s hand and onto Dean’s chest.

Dean came moments later with a loud groan.

Cas was having trouble catching his breath. That had been… well… fantastic to say the least. When he could talk he told Dean exactly that.

Dean agreed.

Dean went to the bathroom to clean up. He came back and grabbed Cas’ hand, pulling him to his feet.

“Lets’ get some sleep, angel.”

Sounded good to Cas.

 

They slept really good. Cas woke up and the sun was shining. Dean wasn’t in the bed, but the enticing aroma of coffee was wafting in the room. Cas pulled on his boxers and went to the kitchen.

Dean had his back to Cas, so Cas said good morning.

Dean turned around and his face lit up. But then he looked at Cas’ boxers.

“Oh no. What is this? Taken them off right now.”

Dean was naked.

Cas giggled and pulled his boxers off and tossed them into the living room.

“Ah, that’s so much better, angel.” And Dean gathered him up in a hug.

“If I had my way, you’d be naked 24/7 for the rest of your life.” Dean whispered hotly in Cas’ ear. It made Cas get goosebumps.

Then he had a cup of coffee and they sat on the couch, sipping their coffee in silence.

 

After a bit of silence, Dean sighed. “I suppose you have to leave tonight.”

 

Cas looked forlorn. “Yeah, I do. I wish I didn’t have to though.”

 

Dean said, “Me too angel. How late can you stay?”

Cas considered it.

“Until about midnight, I guess. Then I’ll need a ride home.”

 

Dean smiled at him. “Then I’ll know where you live.”

 

Cas was a little uncomfortable about this. He really hoped it wouldn’t make a difference to Dean that he lived in the most expensive and exclusive apartment high rise in the city. Cas had never actually told Dean what he did for a living or who his family were. No time like the present, he supposed.

“Uh Dean?” Dean turned and looked at him. “There’s something I guess I need to tell you.”

Dean got an ‘oh no, here comes bad news’ look on his face.

“Um… My last name is Novak. As in Novak Business Industries and Novak Banking Services.”

Dean’s mouth opened but nothing came out. Cas was getting very nervous.

“Dean? Does that make a difference? I mean in how you feel about me?”

 

Dean looked at him and the said, “No, Cas. Of course it doesn’t. It’s just kind of a shock is all. My new boyfriend is rich?”

 

Cas grinned broadly at him. “I am? I’m your boyfriend? Really?”

 

Dean laughed at him. “Dummy, of course you are, I don’t spend entire weekends with just any old guy, you know. Seriously, Cas. I like you more than anyone I’ve ever met. I think I’m crazy about you.”

 

Cas kissed him. “I’m crazy about you too.”

 

Dean pulled away. “Let me get this straight. You hate your family. You hate your job. You really hate your fiancé. But you’ve got money. Why are you still there? With any of it?”

Cas thought about it for just a second.

“Because before I met you, I had nothing to run away to. No one to run with. I just accepted that my life was going to be miserable until I died of old age.”

 

“Angel, that makes me so sad.”

 

Cas grinned at him. “But now, Dean, I’ve got you. Let’s run away together. Anywhere you want.”

 

Dean looked at Cas like he was crazy.

“Cas, Sammy’s in college. I can’t just abandon him.”

 

Cas smiled, “Where is he going to college?”

 

Dean looked at him. “Stanford.”

 

“So let’s move to San Francisco.” Cas looked very serious.

 

Dean was thinking. They could move there. What was there to stop them? As long as Cas’ family didn’t find out what he was doing before they left, they could be okay. But he had just met Cas. Was he seriously thinking about running away with him?

Yeah, yeah he was. He liked Cas more than anyone he had ever known before. If they did this and it didn’t work out, Dean could always get a job at a garage. He looked at Cas.

“You know what? Let’s do it. But we gotta get this shit together before your wedding date, obviously. And I guessing you don’t want anyone to know.”

Cas felt giddy. He was really going to get away from his family? From his job? From Hannah, for fuck’s sake? And he was going to get away from all of that, with Dean.

They started to plan things out.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas goes back to work, they put their plan in motion,

The afternoon wore on until evening. Dean stood up and stretched. Then he grabbed Cas up from the couch.

“If we only have a few more hours before I have to take you home, angel, then I need to get me some more of that sweet ass of yours.” And he slapped Cas on the ass. Cas jumped and grinned. Dean led him to the bedroom.

In bed, Dean kissed Cas, then he kissed the sweet spot behind Cas’ ear. He worked down Cas’ throat and then licked across Cas’ collarbone. He sucked and nipped at Cas’ nipples, getting a reaction from Cas that he loved.

Dean told Cas to turn over. Cas did. Dean kissed Cas on the back of his neck. Cas got goosebumps. Dean kissed his way down Cas’ spine. Cas was moaning. Dean licked back up Cas’ spine and back down, all the way into his ass crack.

Dean used his hands and spread Cas’ wide. He licked over Cas’ hole a few times. Cas was groaning and trying to wiggle his hips but Dean held him down. Dean ate Cas out for a while then he added one finger next to his tongue.

Cas was just gone. He begged Dean to fuck him but Dean just ignored him and continued. Finally, he took out his tongue and lubed up his hand, using two fingers to open Cas. While he did, He said, “Fuck. I love to eat you out angel. You taste so good.”

Cas had loosened up a little because of all the sex they’d had. He was still fucking tight, though. Dean rolled on a condom and lubed it up good. Then he slid in.

Cas moaned so loudly, Dean figured his neighbors could hear him.

 

Dean wanted to go slow and make it last, but he just couldn’t. It felt so good inside Cas, so fucking hot and tight, he just had to go hard and fast. Also Cas kept begging him to fuck him harder.

Dean slammed into Cas and Cas was swearing out a litany.

Dean added his own string of swearing. “Fuck. Goddamn angel, you are so fucking good. So fucking tight. Fuck, fuck…”

 

Spent, they lay in each other’s arms. Dean finally felt like he could breathe again.

“Angel, can you come back tomorrow after work? I really need you to come back.”

 

Cas lifted his head. “Oh, I think you’d have a hard time keeping me away.”

 

They cuddled in bed the rest of the evening and discussed their plans more. By the time Cas had his suit back on and Dean was ready to drive him home, they had a pretty good idea of exactly what they were going to do.

 

When Dean got to Cas’ apartment building, they sat in the car for a bit, hating to say good bye. Dean kissed Cas several times before Cas simply had to go. He was going to be back at Dean’s the very next evening and they had each other’s cell phone numbers so they could text during the day. But it was still hard to get out and walk to the elevator for Cas.

 

He had several texts and missed calls from Gabe. He texted Gabe back and told him that he was fine and he’d left with a guy he met at the bar. He begged Gabe to not say anything about it. Gabe had kept his secret this long, Cas doubted Gabe would say anything now.

 

Right as he was going to bed, he got a text.

**1:35 am   from Dean   Goodnight angel. Sleep well.**

Cas texted back a heart. Sappy maybe, but it said what Cas wanted it to.

 

Cas slept better than he had in months. Maybe in years.

 

Cas woke up with a smile on his face on the first time since he was a small child. He showered, got ready for work and drove there, humming and smiling.

But as soon as he arrived, he put on his sad face. The face that everyone expected him to wear. He sighed his way to his office.

He listened to the minions, drank coffee and screwed around. When he got the chance, he got out his laptop and began to transfer money to his private, secret account. Then he got a text from Dean.

**11:03   from Dean   Hey angel. Just wanted to tell you how much I’m looking forward to seeing you after work. I got a boner working on a car earlier, thinking about your sweet ass**

Cas grinned. Before he could answer, another text came.

**11: 07   from Dean   Thinking about how tight you are. How much I love to eat you out. How hot you are inside. The noises you make   And there’s another boner**

Cas texted back.

**11:11   to Dean _Thanks. I’ve got a boner now too. And I can’t wait to get back to you_**

This time, it was Dean who texted back the heart.

 

The day wore on slowly. Cas did a couple of other things to prepare for their getaway. But he was very patient and careful. He took a call from Hannah and told her he was getting sick and he didn’t want to give her anything, so he wouldn’t be able to see her for a few days. She assured him it was fine.

 

Finally, finally the day was over. Cas walked out to the elevator, took it down, all the time looking sad and defeated. He got in his car, started it up and drove away.

And then he burst into song. He sang all the way to Dean’s.

When he knocked on the glass door, Dean opened it right away, pulled Cas in and kissed him fiercely. He pushed Cas up against the wall and trapped Cas’ hands above his head. He kissed Cas hard and rubbed his crotch up against Cas’,

“I could fuck you right here, against this wall, angel.”

 

Cas grinned. “Then why don’t you?”

 

Dean smiled. “Uh uh. No lube. And you need lube, you tight thing.”

He pulled Cas to the bedroom.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're off

Once they were in the bedroom, Dean turned to Cas and began undressing him. When Cas stood naked before him, he stripped and then pulled them together onto the bed. While he kissed Cas, he mumbled, “I missed you so much today, angel.”

 

Cas whispered, “Oh I missed you too.”

 

Dean kissed Cas everywhere, his body, his fingers, even his toes, which made Cas giggle.

“Oh, so I discovered where you’re ticklish, huh? Filing that away for use later.”

Cas kicked playfully at him.

 

They were both hard and needy. Dean lubed up his hand and began to finger Cas to open him. Cas groaned and pushed his ass against Dean’s fingers. Dean had his other hand on Cas’ cock and Cas didn’t know whether to thrust up into Dean’s hand or back into the fingers in his ass.

They both disappeared and Cas moaned. Dean was putting on a condom. He lubed it up and pushed Cas onto his side. Dean spooned in behind him and pushed his cock into Cas.

Cas made the most delicious noises. Dean was fully in him, then he rolled onto his back, pulling Cas on top of him. Cas gasped. Dean bent his knees and Cas put his feet onto Dean’s thighs.

Dean thrust up into Cas and Cas held firm. Dean reached up and grabbed Cas’ cock, beginning to run his hand up and down the shaft.

Cas was moaning and gasping and groaning. He felt like he was losing his mind in the waves of pleasure he was feeling.

Dean was moaning as well. At one point, he said, “Oh fuck. Angel… I love you, angel… fuck…”

Cas heard his and it registered, but he thought it was just sex talk.

 

Then Cas was coming. He jerked up in Dean’s hand and coated Dean’s hand and himself with cum.

 

Shortly after, Dean came. He thrust wildly into Cas and just let out a protracted, “Fuuuucccckkkk.”

 

As they lay together, cleaned up and drowsy in each other’s arms, Dean asked when Cas had to leave.

Sighing, Cas said that if was going to get any sleep before he had to go to work, he probably should leave at midnight again.

“What if you brought some clothes over here and just spent the night?”

Cas was thoughtful. “That might work. I’ll pack up some stuff tomorrow.”

 

Dean hugged him tight and said again, “I love you, angel.”

Cas lifted his head and looked at Dean.

Dean smiled shyly. “Yeah, I love you. I know it’s quick and everything, but I just know how I feel. You don’t have to say it bac….”

 

Cas kissed him quickly and said, “I love you too, Dean.”

 

 

When Cas got home, he packed up clothes and things to take to Dean’s. He was careful about packing things for their getaway. He didn’t want to take anything but what was absolutely necessary. They agreed that the less they took the better it would be. Anything else they needed, they could buy when they got to Frisco.

So Cas was just taking clothes, photos, some books and any paperwork he thought he’d need. That didn’t require a lot of packing. They decided to take Dean’s car and just leave Cas’. First of all, there was no way Dean was going to part with his beloved classic Impala, but also it was bigger and they could take more things with them.

But the most important part was that Cas’ family didn’t know a thing about Dean so they couldn’t trace them through the car.

 

The next day, Cas acted sad and angry at work, just as he was expected to. He got a few completely inappropriate texts from Dean that either made him laugh or made him hard. He continued to slowly move money, and did some searches on Frisco. He was so anxious to get going he could taste, it.

 

When he got to Dean’s that night, Dean had been packing too. He took to heart the agreement to just take things he couldn’t live without. They were so close now.

 

It was wonderful knowing he didn’t have to go home that night. Dean set the alarm for him. Their sex was mind-blowing, even more so than usual. The fact that they had told each other that they loved the other seemed to have added both a sweetness and a new level of eroticism to their fucking.

Dean had given notice at the garage. The boss had offered him a huge raise to stay and was really upset he was going. In fact, the next day was his last. The other mechanics wanted to have a big party for him after work but he had told them no. He just wanted to come home to Cas.

When Cas woke up to the alarm the next morning, all he could think of was just two more days and they’d be leaving.

 

The next two days actually flew by. On Friday night, Dean made a home-made lasagna for dinner. He told Cas he wanted to do something special for their last night there. It was amazing and Cas moaned his way through two helpings.

 

They just exchanged blow jobs that night. They were getting up early for an early start. Cas made a point of stepping on his phone in front of Dean. It was the last tie to this place.

 

They next day they packed the car and roared off. Dean pointed the car west and they were actually going. Cas was excited and scared. He was leaving everything he had ever known behind. Granted, everything he’d known had been total crap but it still was scary.

Cas was just so grateful that he had Dean in his life. Dean was his courage. Dean was his life now. He loved Dean so much it hurt sometimes.

They were off to San Francisco.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motel sex!

They stopped for the night and drive to a motel. Cas handed Dean three credit cards in Dean’s name. Two were gold cards and one was an American Express. Dean looked hocked and said, “But Cas, how did I get these? MY credit is shit.”

Cas smiled at him. “Novak Banking, remember? I can’t use any of mine, they can track me if I do. Go get us a room.”

Dean grinned and said, ‘Okay. But I get plenty of motel sex.”

Cas grinned.

 

As soon as they walked in the door of the room. Dean pushed Cas up against the wall and trapped his wrists above his head with one of his hands. He kissed Cas hard and Cas responded. Soon they were grinding on each other.

Dean took his hand away from Cas’ wrists and used his hands to strip Cas. Cas stood dutifully and allowed Dean to do it. Then Dean turned Cas’ face to the wall and trapped his wrists again. Cas heard Dean take something out of his jeans pockets. It was a bottle of lube because Cas heard the top pop open.

Then lubed fingers were in Cas. Cas groaned loudly and tried to push against Dean’s hand but Dean told him no. Cas stilled. Dean fingered Cas open.

“Aren’t you going to take your clothes off, Dean?

Dean chuckled. “Nope. I’m just going to take my cock out of my fly and fuck you senseless.”

Cas moaned. That sounded so erotic to Cas.

 

“Then I’m going to strip and fuck you senseless again in the bed.”

Cas moaned louder.

“But I have a little surprise for you, angel.”

 

Cas stuttered, “Wha… What is it?”

 

“Just feel”

 

Dean put the head of his cock against Cas’ hole. And then he thrust in. He wasn’t wearing a condom.

“Dean?”

 

Dean whispered in Cas’ ear. His breath was hot and made Cas shiver. “I got tested. Just so I could ride you bareback, angel. You like?”

 

Cas nodded. He couldn’t speak with the feeling of Dean, and only Dean, inside him.  It was incredible… exquisite. That, coupled with Dean not undressing but just using Cas this way, pinned against the door and unable to move his hands… Cas was overcome. He struggled not to cum so quickly. Dean thrust in and out of him, using him hard.   
  
Cas was stringing together swear words Dean had never heard him use before. It was hot. Dean was starting to get the idea that Cas really liked to be restrained, maybe even dominated a little.

 

Dean continued to thrust in and out of Cas and Cas came on the door. That drove Dean into his orgasm and he filled his angel. It felt so fucking good to just be in Cas, nothing in between him and Cas. And filling him with hot cum was just so fucking good.

Cas cried out when Dean came in him. He felt every shot of cum, and he felt it fill him. He wanted it to never end.

When Dean pulled out of him, cum leaked out and ran down his inner thighs. Dean stood back and watched,

“Fuck that is a beautiful sight angel.”

 

When Cas was cleaned up, they lay in the bed. Dean called and ordered pizza to be delivered to the room. When there was a knock on the door, Cas went into the bathroom and Dean went and paid for the pizza. Then Dean stripped and they sat cross-legged in the bed, naked and ate. They talked about the move and what Frisco would be like.

 

After they were done eating and had talked for an hour more, Dean smiled at Cas. “Do you remember me saying I was going to fuck you senseless in this bed?”

 

“I thought you just said that for effect” Cas was looking at him with a bewildered look on his face.

 

“And when,” Dean asked, “have I ever said I was going to fuck you just for effect?”

 

Cas thought about it. “Well, never I guess.”

 

“That’s right, never. Now lay your sexy ass down.” Dean pushed on Cas.

 

 

Later they slept hard. They woke up, showered, packed the car back up and went to eat. Then they were on the road again.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive in Frisco.

One more night in a motel and they’d be in Frisco. They probably could have driven it, but they didn’t want to be too tired when they got there, plus Dean was anxious to try some domination on Cas. He hadn’t told Cas anything about it, of course. He figured better to give it a try now, and if it didn’t go well, then at least he’d know.

Dean checked them in and they went to the room. It was okay. There was one king-sized bed.

Dean made sure to take in the duffel that had some of Cas’ ties in it.

 

Dean stood up to his full height, which was two inches taller than Cas. He said in a very authoritative voice, “Strip, Cas.”

Cas looked at him, never said a word and took off all his clothes. He stood quietly while Dean stripped. Dean got into the duffel and got out the ties. Cas just looked at them.

“I’m going to restrain you, angel. Lay down.”

Cas did. Dean tied Cas’ wrists to the headboard with one of his ties. Cas never said a word.

“You need to think of a word that will be your safe word. If you say it, everything stops. Understand?”

Cas nodded. “Poughkeepsie.”

Dean grinned. “Okay, Poughkeepsie it is.”

Dean used another tie to blindfold Cas.

Then he just sat back and looked at how very sexy Cas looked like this. He sure hoped Cas enjoyed this so they could do it again.

 

He crawled over Cas and Cas jumped.

“It’s okay angel. It’s just me and you know I’d never hurt you, right?”

Cas nodded.

Dean cupped Cas cheek and Cas leaned into his hand. He brushed his lips over Cas’ but didn’t really kiss Cas. He very lightly ran his hands down Cas’ chest. Cas moaned.

Then Dean just sat for a few moments. Cas moved his head in frustration but never said anything.

Dean licked across the head of Cas’ hard cock and Cas gasped. He attempted to move his hips up but Dean said sternly, “Stop moving.’

Cas stilled immediately. Dean was really enjoying this.

Dean sucked down Cas’ cock and Cas moaned. Dean made a few up and down sucks, but then he popped off and Cas made a sound of utter frustration.

 

Dean got lube on his hand and shoved two fingers into Cas, after bending Cas’ knees and spreading his legs apart.

 

Cas wanted to push against them but he remembered Dean telling him to stop moving. This was so erotic, so freeing for Cas. He had never been dommed before and he was loving it. Just giving in and letting Dean have complete control over him. Not being able to move and allowing Dean to do anything to him. It was all just incredible.

 

Dean pulled his fingers out and ran his other hand down the insides of Cas’ thighs, Cas moaned. Dean slapped Cas on the ass and Cas jumped. When Dean slapped the other cheek, Cas moaned again.

Then Dean moved up and kissed Cas, who kissed back wildly.

Dean pulled Cas’ legs up onto his shoulders. Cas gasped then groaned loudly.

“Don’t’ cum and don’t move.” Dean told him firmly. Cas moaned. It was going to be so hard to do.

 

Lubed up, Dean slid into Cas. Cas groaned loudly. Dean knew how torturous it was going to be for Cas not to move and he loved it. He fucked Cas hard, speeding up with almost every pull until he was just jamming in and out. Cas was moaning loudly and swearing. Sweat dripped off him. Dean could see how Cas was struggling to not cum, too.

Dean could feel his own orgasm coming over him. He whispered to Cas, “Cum now for me angel.”

Cas came with a yell, shooting cum straight up in the air and them back down, splashing both of them. This gave Dean the last little push he needed and he came hard in Cas.

 

When he untied Cas’ wrists and took the blindfold off, Cas was just looking at him with an expression of pure love.

“Dean that was …. Incredible.”

Dean smiled and kissed Cas.

“I kind of thought you’d like a little domination, angel. I really loved it too.”

Cas made him promise to do stuff like that when they got settled and Dean was happy to agree.

 

They slept good. In the morning they showered and took the very last leg of their trip.

 

Frisco was huge and beautiful. They drove to a hotel that Cas had made reservation for them in. Dean checked them in and they went to their room. It was beautiful, and had a wonderful view of the bay.

Cas hugged Dean tightly. “We made it. We’re here. Oh Dean I love you so much. We’re going to be so happy here.”

They kissed for a very long time.

 

They went out and had dinner. They found a nice little seafood restaurant and ate like kings. They walked around, holding hands and kissing every once in a while. It was heaven. Cas felt freer and happier than he ever had before.

They exchanged hand jobs in the huge hotel bed. They were both too tired for more. They slept until late in the morning the next day.

 

Cas was making calls. He had three appointment scheduled for them in the next two days. Dean asked what they were for.

 

“We have an appointment with a financial advisor. He is very good at what he does and I trust him completely to not contact my family. I need to make sure our money lasts forever. Next, we are seeing a lawyer. I need to make sure that if anything happens to me, you get everything I have.”

Dean looked stricken but Cas just went on. “And last, we’re seeing a real estate person so we can find a place to live.”

Cas refused to talk about the lawyer/will thing. He knew it was necessary and that it would upset Dean.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst

They saw the financial advisor first. Dean was shocked to find out Cas had more than a million dollars to work with. He always knew Cas had money but this was just too much for Dean to process. Cas and the guy talked for a while about good investments. They were all going to be done in Dean’s name to avoid detection by Cas’ family.

“You know, this would all be a lot easier if the two of you were just married,” The financial advisor smiled at them.

 

After lunch they saw the lawyer. Cas explained carefully that he wanted all his assets to go to Dean if anything ever happened to him. The lawyer agreed to have the will done within a week.

“You know, if the two of you were married, this would be legal without all this hullabaloo.” The lawyer looked directly at Cas when he said it.

 

 

They went back to the hotel. When they were in the room, Dean sat on the bed and stared at Cas.

“What?” Cas was getting uncomfortable.

 

“Well,” Dean drawled, “I’m wondering if I can ask you to marry me without it looking like I’m after your assets. I mean your money, not your gorgeous ass, which is your real asset. That and your cock.”

Cas looked completely shocked.

“You… you want to _marry_ me?”

 

Dean laughed. “Is that so hard to believe, angel? I ran away with you. I tell you ten times a day how much I love you. We’re here, starting a new life together. Marriage just seems like the next natural step.”

Cas threw himself into Dean’s arms. “Oh I love you so much. Let’s get married.”

 

 

Cas lay naked in the bed, watching Dean take off his clothes.

As he pulled off his boxers, Dean growled, “I’m gonna show you how much I love you, you sexy thing.”

Dean had Cas hard and begging for Dean to fuck him in no time. Dean laid down on his back and pulled Cas on top of him.

Cas leaned down and kissed Dean, but then he sat back and lined himself up.

Dean gazed up at him and just said, “Ride me baby.”

 

Cas lowered himself, impaling himself on Dean’s cock. He never paused until he had all of Dean inside him. Dean moaned.

Cas just sat on Dean’s cock for a few moments, reveling in the feeling of having Dean inside him, filling him. Then he just had to move.

Cas put his hands on Dean’s sides and pulled himself up. The feeling of Dean’s cock pulling on his hole was so delightful Cas just had to moan loudly. When he sat back down and felt the reverse, Dean’s cock pushing into him and forcing his hole open, Cas groaned in pleasure.

Cas went faster, and let himself down on Dean’s cock harder each time. Cas could feel his own orgasm rising. Cas jammed himself down on Dean’s cock harder than he had before and it hit him. It rolled over him, taking over his entire body. Cas threw back his head and just blacked out for a second.

Cas collapsed on Dean’s chest. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, whispering, “I love you so much angel.”

When Cas could speak, he told Dean how much he loved him too.

Cas was so sleepy, he just passed out in Dean’s arms.

 

They met with the real estate lady the next day. They described exactly what they were looking for. She had a couple listings but they weren’t quite right. She promised to get in touch with them in a few days and they left. They walked down the street and window-shopped. Then they came to a jewelry store. In the window was a pair of band that were just beautiful.

Cas pulled Dean inside and told the clerk they wanted to look at the bands. They were gold on the top and silver on the bottom. The bands of color had a strip of wood in between them. They were just magnificent. Dean loved them and Cas bought them on the spot. They had to leave them to be sized.

Cas kissed Dean deeply outside the store. “I guess we need to get a license.” Dean nodded. He was so happy.

 

 

License in hand, Cas and Dean were married in front of a justice of the peace two weeks later. Dean carried Cas into the hotel room bridal style,

 

The found just the right house a week later. Cas had legally taken Dean’s last name, so he signed the papers as ‘Cas Winchester.’

Everything was perfect.

 

 

They were done moving in and were just putting things away. Cas was in the kitchen working on finding places for the pots and pans, Dean was in the back bedroom.

They both heard the doorbell. Cas yelled down the hall, “I’ll get it.” Dean started to walk down the hall.

 

All Dean heard was Cas saying, “NO. No, no, no, no…” He rushed to the living room. Cas was on the floor in a full blown panic attack. He was sweating, shaking and hyperventilating. A guy stood in the doorway, looking very upset.

Dean ran and got a paper bag and put it over Cas’ mouth, “Just breath, angel, You’re safe, I’ve got you. You’re safe. Just breath, please, Cas.”

Dean looked up at the guy. The guy looked scared now. Dean rubbed circles in the small of Cas’ back.

“Who the fuck are you?”

 

The guy looked at Dean and took a deep breath. “I’m Gabriel. I’m Cas’ older brother.”

Dean just said, “Oh fuck.”

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe shows up

Cas’ breathing was returning to normal. Dean told him, “Baby, I’m going to carry you to the couch.”

Dean picked Cas up and carried him to the couch, and he sat down with Cas in his lap. He looked up at the guy, still standing in the doorway.

Dean said, “Come on in,” way angrier than he really meant it to sound. The guy, (Gabe was it?) came in and shut the door quietly behind him. He walked slowly to a chair and sat down.

Dean was rubbing Cas’ back, and Cas had his head tucked under Dean’s chin. Dean just said quietly, “You doing better, angel?”

Cas nodded. He wasn’t sweating anymore but he still was shaking a little.

“You ready to talk yet?”

Cas sighed and looked at Gabe. “Fuck, how did you find me Gabe?”

Gabe actually looked guilty. “I didn’t find you, Cassie. I was looking for Winchester.”

Both Dean and Cas looked completely shocked.

“Why were you looking for me?” Dean was mystified.

 

Gabe sighed. “The night I took him to the club. I knew he left with you. When Cassie went missing the same time you moved, I just hoped that you might have had some information or something that would help me find him.”  Gabe looked directly at Cas. “I’ve been half out of my mind over you, Cassie.”

 

Cas sighed. “I’m sorry Gabe, but I couldn’t take a chance that anyone else in the family would find me, or find out about me.”

 

Gabe looked sad. “And you couldn’t trust me, Cassie? _Me_? I kept your secret all those years and you thought I’d… what? Cave in to the family?”

 

Cas sighed even deeper and said, “I’m sorry Gabe. I was scared.”

 

Dean just took this all in. He had his arms wrapped protectively around his spouse. He took a deep breath. “How about I get everyone a cup of coffee and we can talk this all out.”

Dean sat Cas on the couch, got up and went to the kitchen. He could hear Gabe’s voice, talking to Cas. He hoped they could work this out. Gage seemed like an okay guy.

 

Dean brought out coffee. He also brought sugar and cream in case Gabe used it. It turned out to be a good thing, because Gabe put a ton of sugar in his cup.

Cas snuggled up to Dean and Dean wrapped one arm around Cas’ shoulders.

Cas looked at Dean. “Gabe assures me he will never tell anyone that I’m here.”

Dean kissed Cas and said quietly, “Good, I’m glad to hear that.”

 

Gabe suddenly noticed their rings. “My god, Cassie! You’re married?”

 

Cas looked up at Dean and said, “Yeah, Gabe, we are.”

 

Gabe jumped up, ran over and gave them a huge hug.

“I’m so happy for you Cassie. You finally lost that stick up your ass and replaced it with… well… him.”

 

Cas blushed. “Shut up Gabe.

Dean chuckled but was immediately silenced by a look from Cas.

Cas looked at Gabe and said, “Do you need a place to stay? We just moved in but there is a spare bedroom if you want it.”

 

Gabe looked incredibly happy. “I would love to stay. How many bedrooms does this place have, anyway?”

 

Dean answered, “Four. We, uh, wanted plenty of room.”

 

Gabe went to his car and brought in a suitcase. Dean showed him to the bedroom that was as far away from theirs as possible. Gabe said he had some business to do and he would be back later this evening. He left and Cas and Dean just looked at one another.

 

Dean put his arms around Cas again. “Are you sure you’re okay now, angel? You really scared me there.”

Cas snuggled in closer. “Yeah, I’m fine. It just scared the crap out of me to see Gabe standing there. I thought they’d found me.”

It made Dean sad to think that Cas was so afraid of his family that he would literally have a bad panic attack at the mere sight of one of them.

 

Dean declared they had done enough work that day, and said it was cuddle and movie time. They picked out a movie and did just that. Cas was snuggled up in Dean’s lap. He felt so safe there.

 

Gabe wasn’t back by dinner time so Dean ordered pizza. He didn’t want to have to cook and Cas didn’t blame him there. The pizza arrived and they sat cross-legged on the floor and ate it, chatting about the house.

Dean could tell that Cas was still very stressed. He knew just what to do.

Gabe got back, and had some pizza. He decided to go to bed early, much to Dean’s relief.

Dean pulled Cas up and led him to their bedroom.

“Cas, strip.”

Cas smiled and took off his sweats and T.

“On the bed.” Cas obeyed, going to the bed and laying down. When Dean approached him with ties in his hands Cas put his arms above his head.

Dean ran a hand over Cas’ cheek and said, “Such a good boy for me.”

Dean tied Cas’ wrists to the headboard. He used another tie as a blindfold.

“Stay still, angel. Don’t move. Understood?”

Cas nodded.

Dean kissed Cas a few times but the second Cas leaned into it, Dean stopped. He sucked and bit Cas nipples and listened to Cas groan. But to his credit, Cas never moved.

Dean licked across Cas’ cock, which was leaking pre-cum and Cas gasped. Dean moved down and sucked in each of Cas’ balls. Cas almost moved, Dean could tell, but then he stilled himself again.

Dean ran a hand over Cas’ belly and said, “Such a good boy you are for me.”

 

Dean turned Cas over onto his stomach. He kissed down Cas’ spine and licked over Cas’ hole. Cas moaned loudly. Dean idly wondered if Gabe could hear that, but he really didn’t give a fuck.

Dean got lube and used fingers to open Cas. He still was amazed at just how tight Cas continued to be.

Cas was groaning and again, almost moved but didn’t.

Finally, Dean lubed up his cock and shoved into Cas. Cas pushed up and tried to get more of Dean in him and Dean slapped his ass. Cas stopped and stayed still.

When he was done, when he had cum in his angel and Cas had cum too, Dean untied him and took the blindfold off. Cas snuggled up to him.

“You always know what to do to make me feel better.”

 

“I ought to by now.” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and they went to sleep.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabe meet

Dean was up early. He made coffee, got a cup and went out on the back porch to drink it. Gabe’s arrival had been a shock, but Cas’ reaction really concerned Dean. What would happen if, by some chance, Cas’ family did manage to trace him here? Dean thought about this long and hard.

Then the back door opened and Cas came out, looking so adorable it drove all other thoughts from Dean’s head. Cas’ hair was sticking up wildly, his eyes were sleepy and he had his T shirt on inside out. Dean grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug.

“Fuck, I love you so much, I wish I had words to tell you.”

 

Cas smiled. “I think you just did tell me. I love you that much too.”

 

They went back inside and drank more coffee. Dean started to fix breakfast when Gabe came stumbling down the hall. Cas gave him a cup of coffee and after putting a ton of sugar in it, Gabe sat down and drank.

When Dean was done cooking, everyone ate and chatted about trivial shit. Dean mostly just listened to Cas and Gabe talk back and forth and basically say nothing to one another.

Gabe had business he needed to do, so he showered, dressed and left.

 

Dean sat Cas down on the couch. “Angel, I want to talk to you about something.”

Cas looked concerned.

“I’m worried about this whole thing you’ve got going on with your family. I’m scared. What if they did find you? I’m worried you might have a nervous breakdown or something. I really think we need to talk to a therapist about this.”

Cas looked so sad and scared, Dean was almost sorry he brought it up. But he knew he had to follow through.

“I’m going to find someone we can talk to, okay?”

 

Cas nodded. “Okay, Dean.”

 

Dean found a therapist that sounded just right. He called and made an appointment for the two of them.

 

 

Dean was talking to Sam on the phone. Sam had been thrilled to find out that they moved to Frisco and was really thrilled that Dean was married.

“I never thought I’d see the day, bitch.” Sam laughed.

“Jerk.”

Sam was coming for a visit. He’s be here the day after tomorrow, and Gabe would still be here. Dean was really happy they had enough room.

Cas was so excited to meet Sam, he was like a puppy, running arounds to make sure everything was perfect and talking about it in a very happy way.

Dean knew he was blessed.

 

Sam arrived early on Thursday. Gabe was gone at the time. Sam grabbed Cas up in a huge hug that left Cas gasping for breath.

“Good lord. How tall is he?”

 

Dean grinned. “Six foot five or thereabouts. He got the height. I got the looks.”

 

Sam laughed and said “Jerk.”

 

Dean came right back with, “Bitch.”

Cas laughed. How wonderful it must be to have this kind of relationship with family.

 

They sat around and chatted until it was time to start dinner. Sam went to his room to lay down until it was time to eat, and Cas and Dean moved to the kitchen.

Cas told Dean how lucky he was to have that kind of rapport with Sam.

Dean hugged Cas close to him. “I know, angel. I just wish you had that with your family. Well, except for Gabe.”

Cas nodded and they fixed dinner.

 

 

Gabe got back just as Dean was going to wake up Sam. They all met in the kitchen. Gabe looked Sam up and down and said, “And who is this tall drink of water?”

Sam looked down at Gabe, who was clearly a good six inches shorter than him. “I’m Sam, Dean’s brother.”

They stared at each other for longer than Dean thought was really necessary. He called everyone to eat.

 

As everyone ate, Gabe and Sam chatted away. Gabe even flirted a little. Dean was just looking at the two of them in amazement. Cas was really amused by Dean’s reaction.

After dinner, Sam and Gabe went to the living room to watch a movie and Cas and Dean stayed in the kitchen to clean up.

“So, Sam and Gabe… never saw that coming.” Cas just wanted to see what Dean really thought.

 

“Damn it Cas. I didn’t even know Sam was bi, or gay or whatever the fuck he is. And Gabe? Gabe’s just looking for a quick roll in the hay.”

 

“You don’t know that, babe. And besides, maybe that’s all Sam wants too.”

Den stuck his fingers in his ears and went ‘la la la la’.

Cas laughed.

“I don’t want to think about my brother that way, Cas. Yuck.”

Cas let it go but he was really amused.

 

When Dean and Cas went into the living room, Sam and Gabe were actually cuddling on the couch. It was a sort of amusing sight because of the vast difference in their height. Dean cleared his throat but they just ignored him.

Dean sat in a chair, and Cas sat on the floor in between Dean’s legs. He put his head on one of Dean’s thighs and put his hand on the other. Dean ran his hand through Cas’ hair. He never took his eyes off his brother and Gabe.

 

When the movie was over, Gabe got up, saying he needed to go to bed because he had an early meeting in the morning. He beamed at Sam and said, “but I’ll be back in the early afternoon.”

Sam smiled back and him and said good night.

Dean started to say, “Uh… Sam…” But Sam stood up and said he was going to bed.

Dean just sighed. Cas got up, pulled Dean to his feet and said, “Let’s go to bed.”

Dean allowed Cas to lead him to the bedroom.

 

Over the next couple of days, it was obvious that there was something going on between Sam and Gabe. It became painfully clear to Dean one afternoon when he went down the hall to get towels out of the linin closet.

From behind Gabe’s door he plainly heard Gabe saying, “Yeah, Sammy, take all of it. Fuck you’re so tight…”

And Sam saying, “Of fuck, Gabe. Fuck me harder… oh god that’s it…”

Dean turned tail and ran to the bedroom where Cas was putting away some clean clothes.

 

Cas looked at Dean. The look on his face was terrible.

“Dean, babe, what’s the matter?”

 

Dean took a huge breath. “Your brother is fucking my brother. Right now. They’re… fucking!”

Cas laughed.

Dean gaped at him. “Don’t you care?”

Cas sat Dean down on the bed and had a nice long talk with him. When he was done, Dean sighed and admitted he was over reacting.

But Dean just shook his head, “I still don’t even get how it’s physically possible. It’s like a Chihuahua trying to fuck a Great Dane.”

Cas laughed so hard he couldn’t catch his breath.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Two days later, Gabe asked Dean if he could talk to him privately. Dean took Gabe out back to sit on the porch.

Gabe cleared his throat. “Um… Dean. I just wanted you to know that I, um… I really like your brother. I understand why you’re protective of him, but I’d never hurt him.”

 

Dean sighed, “Yeah, I know you really mean it right now, Gabe, but…”

 

Gabe laughed ruefully. “I know, You’ll find me and kill me if I hurt him. I get it.”

Dean just smiled at Gabe, got up and went back in the house.

 

Dean and Cas had their therapy session. Dean explained his concerns to the therapist. She was a perky little redhead named Charlie Bradbury. She insisted they call her Charlie.

Charlie listened carefully, then turned to Cas. “What do you think about how Dean feels?”

 

Cas sighed and looked down at his hands. “I understand why Dean feels like he does. But what no one seems to understand is just how terrible it was for me growing up. Just how intimidating my father is. It was hard. Fuck, it was awful and I always did the best I could. I just don‘t ever want to see any of them again.”

 

Charlie said, “And I think we need to explore just how bad it really was for you growing up, Cas. I think we need a few more sessions to look into that.”

Cas agreed to the sessions. They discussed what was going on in their lives right now for a bit. Charlie as amused by Dean’s reaction to Gabe and Sam’s budding relationship.

“Don’t see why everyone thinks it’s so damn funny.” Dean grumbled.

They made the next appointment and left. In the car, they kissed. Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth and whispered how glad he’d be to get back home. Dean drove quickly, with the same idea in mind.

 

Once they were inside the door, Dean leaned over and scooped up Cas, throwing Cas over his shoulder. Cas squeaked and kicked his legs as Dean carried him to the bedroom and deposited him on the bed. Dean pulled Cas’ clothes off and left him naked on the bed while he stripped himself.

Dean moved over Cas.  He kissed Cas deeply, and pushed his tongue into Cas’ mouth. He flicked it in and out, then sucked Cas’ bottom lip into his mouth. Cas moaned. Dean kissed behind Cas’ ear and sucked on his earlobe. He licked around the outside of Cas’ ear and then blew lightly on it. Cas shivered.

Then Dean kissed his way down Cas’ neck and to his shoulder. He sucked a mark onto Cas’ shoulder. Admiring his handiwork, he then moved to a nipple. Dean sucked hard on Cas’ nipple, nipping at it with his teeth. Cas was moaning loudly and had one hand fisting Dean’s hair. The other hand was grabbing a handful of bedspread.

Dean repeated his sucking and biting on Cas’ other nipple. Cas was groaning and running his hands all over Dean’s back and sides.

Dean ran his tongue down Cas’ belly. He bypassed Cas’ cock and went to Cas’ balls. He licked them and then sucked each one into his mouth. Cas gasped and pushed up with his hips. Dean licked under Cas’ balls and then he was where he wanted to be.

Dean pushed Cas’ legs up high and pulled Cas’ ass cheeks apart. He licked over Cas’ hole and then around it. Cas was moaning very loudly. Dean pushed the tip of his tongue into Cas and Cas arched his back.

Dean continued to run his tongue in and out of Cas. Finally, he moved and got lube. He poured it into his hand and pushed two fingers into Cas.

“Yeah, angel, open up for me. I need in you so badly.”

 

Cas moaned out, “Yes, Dean, babe, I need you so much. Please…”

 

Dean lubed up his cock and pushed just the head into Cas. Cas groaned and pushed against him, trying to get more in him. Dean pushed in all the way, letting his balls slap against Cas’ ass.

Cas began to plead. “Oh fuck, babe, please… fuck me hard… please…”

Dean pulled back until just the head of his cock was in Cas then he jammed back in. Cas gasped.

Dean threw back hi9s head. “Oh fuck, angel, you’re so fucking tight. I love you. I love fucking you so much. Your hole is so tight… Cas… Cas…”

Dean just kept saying “Cas” until he came. He filled Cas with hot cum and then just put his forehead on Cas’ chest.

Cas kissed the top of Dean’s head. Cas had cum all over himself and he was a sticky mess. But right now, he just wanted to hold his husband.

They lay tangled together. At last, Cas had to get up to piss and clean up. He heard someone in the kitchen.

When he got back to bed, he told Dean that someone was home and they needed to go out. Dean sighed, kissed Cas and got up to get dressed.

 

When they walked to the kitchen, Gabe was sitting on Sam’s lap and they were kissing. Dean cleared his throat and they broke apart and looked up.

Gabe grinned and just said, “Hi ya guys. How’s it hanging?”

Dean sighed and began to fix dinner.

 

Cas was cutting onions for the cheeseburgers. Dean walked up behind him and pinned him to the counter using his hips. He whispered in Cas’ ear, “Fuck I’ll be glad when we have the place to ourselves again.”

 

Cas nodded. “Yeah, me too, babe.”

 

Dinner was mostly a long series of looks between Sam and Gabe.

 

Dean and Cas said goodnight after they were done cleaning up after dinner. They really just craved some quiet alone time.

They lay with Cas’ head on Dean’s chest in bed. Cas listened to Dean’s heartbeat. It was always very soothing to him. Dean ran his hands through Cas’ hair.

“Sam’ leaving tomorrow. I’m sure you’ll miss him a lot.”

 

Dean chuckled. “Not as much as Gabe will, I’m guessing.”

 

“Gabe will be leaving the day after tomorrow. It’ll be such a relief to have the place back again.” Cas smiled in spite of himself.

 

Dean lifted his head and looked at Cas. “First damn thing I’m gonna do is bend you over the kitchen table, angel.”

 

Sam was leaving and he and Dean were saying their goodbyes. But after Dean came Gabe.

“I’ll be there next weekend, Sam. I promise.” Gabe kissed Sam by getting up on his tiptoes and Sam bending over. It was a little comical.

But then Sam was gone. Gabe signed and just went to his room.

 

“They seem to be pretty serious, Dean.”

Dean had to admit, they really did. He thought about the idea of his brother being married to his brother-in-law and just shook his head. Best not to think about it.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: brief discussions of abuse, both physical and sexual. Although brief, if this is any kind of a trigger, skip this chapter!

Gabe was finally gone. Cas and Dean were at the next therapy appointment.

“So, Cas, we are going to talk about your family. What is your father like?” Charlie looked at Cas inquisitively.

Cas sighed. “He’s very strict. He always was. I was terrified of him when I was little. I’m still completely intimidated.”

Charlie asked, “Why were you so terrified of your father? What did he do if he was unhappy with you or something you’d done?”

Cas looked at her. “He’d often slap me. More than once he gave me a bloody nose. It was frightening. I never wanted to incur his wrath.”

 

Dean looked sharply at him. “Angel, that’s not strict. It’s child abuse. He was abusive.”

Cas looked at Dean and then at Charlie, who was nodding.

“He’s right, Cas. That is abuse.”

 

Cas looked confused. “Abusive? No… he was just letting me know what he expected of me.”

 

It took most of the hour for Charlie to get across to Cas that what he had suffered at the hand of his father was abuse and that he did not deserve it, no matter how bad he had been or how much he had let his father down.

Cas left feeling very tired, but sort of elated at the same time. Dean held his hand all the way to the car. When they were in the car, Dean pulled him in for kisses.

“I’m so proud of you, angel. You are being very brave with this therapy thing.”

Cas smiled.

 

When they arrived home, Dean stopped Cas inside the front door and asked, “Do you remember what I told you I was going to do when Gabe left?”

Cas looked confused for a moment, then it dawned on him. He grinned and nodded.

“So get that sexy ass into the kitchen, mister.”

 

A while later, they were both naked and Dean bent Cas over the kitchen table, just like he said he would. Dean had retrieved the lube from where they had hidden it behind the spices in the spice cabinet.

Dean dropped down to his knees and pulled Cas’ ass cheeks far apart. Cas held on to the edge of the table for dear life. Dean shoved his tongue into Cas and ate him out for a long time. Cas gasped and groaned and pushed against Dean’s mouth.

Finally, Dean couldn’t stand it anymore. He stood and lubed up his cock. He slid carefully into Cas. He held, allowing Cas to adjust then the pushed in all the way.

“Fuck angel, you feel so good.”

Cas just moaned as Dean began to thrust in and out. Dean wanted this to last as long as humanly possible. He went slow, but still pushed in as far as he could.

He had been at it for a while when suddenly he pulled out and Cas hissed. Dean grabbed Cas, turning him over and laying him on the table. He put Cas’ legs to rest in the crook of his elbows as he leaned on the table and shoved back in.

He wanted, needed to see Cas. He looked into Cas’ eyes while he pushed in and pulled back. Cas looked back at him but Dean doubted Cas was really seeing him.

Cas came untouched at about the half way mark. His eyes got big and he gasped, “Oh… Dean…”

Dean managed to keep up the pace for thirty minutes or so, but then he just had to go faster and chase his orgasm. Cas was completely blown and Dean just needed release. He sped up and Cas gasped and pushed back against him. He thrust harder and then he could feel it coming. It hit him hard.

Dean thrust hard and wildly into Cas and then filled him. Dean kept thrusting through his orgasm and then he sort of laid on Cas. His legs were burning. 

When they could, they stood up. Cas had cum leaking out of him and he had his own cum all over his belly and chest. They cleaned up, picked up their clothes and went to the bedroom.

Dean laid down on the bed. When Cas walked over to him, he grabbed Cas and pulled him down on top of him. Cas grunted. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, holding him tightly.

“Dean, let me up. I must be squashing you.”

Dean kissed Cas and just said, “nuh uh.”

He held Cas for a long time, kissing him and telling him how much he loved him.

 

The rest of the week was mostly Dean getting back to normal with their sex life. He fucked Cas in the bathroom, on the couch, on the floor of the living room, in the kitchen again and once with Cas on top of the washing machine.

The weekend arrived and Dean called Sam on the phone.

Dean was not all that happy to hear Gabe in the background. “Sam, what’s he doing there?”

Sam sighed. “Dean, he’s my boyfriend. You’re gonna have to give in sooner or later.”

Dean just harrumphed.

Therapy continued. Cas worked through the idea that his father had abused him. But then one day, Charlie asked about other members of his family and if any of them had hurt Cas or been inappropriate with him. Cas got a stricken look on his face and just looked down at his hands.

Dean and Charlie waited for Cas to say something.

Then Dean pulled Cas into his lap, straddling him. Cas looked down, but Dean put his hand under Cas’ chin and lifted his face.

“Cas, look at me.”

Cas did. There were tears in his eyes.

“Angel, tell me. Tell me who hurt you, please.”

 

Cas looked so haunted, it broke Dean’s heart.

 

Cas said quietly, “It was Raphael. He used to…. to…”

Cas started to cry.

Dean kissed him and said, “What did Raphael used to do to you, sweetheart?’

Cas said, “He used to stick fingers in me while he jacked off.”

Dean saw red, but he kept himself under control for Cas. Dean pulled Cas to him and let him cry. Charlie looked on sadly.

When Cas got control. He told Charlie that Raphael had done this for years, from when Cas was very small until he started junior high. Dean wanted to kill him.

Charlie talked them both down from the ledge. She made another appointment for later in the week and made them promise to call her if there were any problems.  


 

 


	16. Chapter 16

When they got home, Dean just put Cas in his lap on the couch and held him. Cas sighed a lot.   
After a while, Dean kissed Cas on top of his head. “You want to talk about it, angel?”  
Cas sighed. “I didn’t tell anyone for two reasons. First, I didn’t feel like there was anyone to tell and second, because Raphael told me that if I told, no one would believe me and he’s make my life a living hell.”  
Dean held him tightly.  
“I wish I could make this be all right for you. I love you so much. It makes me want to kill them.”  
Cas lifted his head and looked at Dean.  
“I know but we’ll never see them and you have to let go of that anger as much as I have to let go of the pain and shame.”  
Dean kissed Cas tenderly. “Goddamn I love you.”

 

Three years later

“Will you come on, Dean? We’re going to be late.”

“Yeah, yeah, angel, I’m coming. I just had to grab Cole’s birthday present.”

Soon they were on their way to Gabe and Sam’s son’s first birthday party. Dean was really looking forward to hanging out with Gabe. Once he had gotten past the fact that Gabe was shtupping his brother and seen that they were really in love, he had actually struck up a friendship with the guy.  
Cas was looking forward to spending time with Cole. He loved kids. Not enough to have any, but as long as he could hang out with Gabe and Sam’s son he was fine.  
They were blessed to have good family, good friends and especially, to have one another.  
They lived as if listening to a song only they could hear.


End file.
